After Moving On
by D.M.A.S
Summary: Lisa Cuddy was not a person who would give up on him that easily. He had done a lot of bullshit over the past years. This was extreme yeah but it was also just another cry for help. He showed her in a really kinky way that he needed her./7x23, Chap. 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_AN: This is what I think could happen after season 7. I'm not giving up on Huddy. I just can't._

_Summary: Lisa Cuddy was not a person who would give up on him that easily. He had done a lot of bullshit over the past years. This was extreme yeah but it was also just another cry for help. He showed her in a really kinky way that he needed her._

_**HCHCHCHCHCHC**  
><em>

Lisa Cuddy was not a person who would give up on him that easily. He had done a lot of bullshit over the past years. This was extreme yeah but it was also just another cry for help. He showed her in a really kinky way that he needed her.

The police officers were now gone along with the ambulance. It was just her and Wilson left sitting on the pavement in front of her house. Her mother had picked up Rachel a few hours ago so she wouldn't have to deal with all this mess.

It took a few minutes of silence until Wilson started to speak, "bastard. If he ever lays a hand on you or anything like that I swear I'm going to ..."

He was cut off by her, "don't", she simply stated.

Wilson gave her a suspicious look, "what do you mean 'don't'? Didn't YOU just tell the officer that you'd have him in jail if he'd ever tried to come near your hospital or you again?"

"Because he has to live with consequences eventually for once in his life time.", she said.

Wilson was taken aback. His two friends had always have a very mysterious relationship, "so that means?"

Cuddy smiled weakly, "Do me a favour and find him. Make sure that he's ok. I really need to talk to him."

"Didn't you say he wasn't allowed to be near you?", Wilson asked, he didn't understand her.

"Yeah I did, but as long as I myself don't call the police and tell them he's near me nothing is going to happen", she said.

"And you think he'll just go with that?", Wilson said more than asked her.

"Yep he will, and he will know that if he pulls pranks like that again he is going to take the consequences", she said.

"So he won't have a job, his life is a mess, why the hell should he want to talk to you again?", Wilson asked.

"Evenutally because he needs me", Cuddy stated.

"And you think you can help him? I mean let's face it, this was extreme, House is a mess right now."

"I've always helped him. And I'm not going to stop, James. I can't."

"Ah, so you still love him", Wilson said.

"Always have, always will. It's like I'm addicted to him", she stated.

"So he's your vicodin."

Cuddy giggles nearly soundlessly, "I just need him, James. Make sure he's ok and call me if you've found him", she said getting up.

"I will. Where are you going? I mean your house is a mess, you can have my guest room."

"Thanks", she simply muttered and they strode off to get into her car to head over to his appartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you sooo much for all the positive reviews and favs =), they are very much appreciated. I'm definitely not going to miss the talk between House & Cuddy but first ... *read on* :) I hope you still like it. There will be Wilson in the story (as you may noticed) and there will be Rachel in it (later on) maybe some other people, we'll see about that. I'm trying to make this believable as best as I can._

_I'm not a native English speaker and this is not betaed so all mistakes are mine._

**_HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC_**

Chapter: two.

It didn't take them long to get to Wilsons. Once there she parked her car and they went in.

"Thanks", she said half smiling as Wilson gave her a new tooth brush and a towel. But she couldn't restrain the water in her eyes any longer.

"Are you ok, Lisa?", he asked because he knew she wasn't ok.

"Just find him James, make sure he is", she said making her way to the bathroom.

"He destroyed your house and all you can think about is him?", Wilson shouted.

Cuddy splashed her face with water before answering, "There's a hole in a wall vs. twenty plus years of relationship, James."

He went silent and then said, "Is it ok if I leave you alone? I'll go find him."

"Yeah, yeah it's ok, and thank you, Wilson."

"Try to rest a bit", he shouted getting his keys.

"I will", she said and heard the door of his appartment close.

A few minutes later she lay in Wilson's guestroom in a bed. She tried to rest but couldn't sleep but she'd already known that before. She was thinking about Greg. He said he felt hurt and he trusted her. It hadn't been what she expected from him. After all the stuff he did the last weeks including his green card marriage she didn't think that he'd even miss her. But apparently he did. He drove his car into her dining room because he was jealous. It wasn't an excuse but it was an explanation.

Of course it was too extreme and too much. But this was House. He either didn't show his emotions or when he did it was in some kind of extremes.

He must have thought she lied to him and he was angry. And then he drove into the dining room. She didn't think he wanted to kill someone he just wanted to let everyone know that she was supposed to be _his_.

Her break up with him was two month ago now. She had been angry at him for taking vicodin. But the more she had thought about it the last weeks it hit her. He was scared. He had been scared of losing her and couldn't bear the pain, physically and mentally, anymore.

It took her a few weeks to understand that. Wilson was right after all she wasn't the problem and he needed her. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

And a tiny part inside her was proud that he finally started to show his emotions because that meant that there was still hope for them to get better. Even if she knew that it wouldn't be easy and that no one not even Wilson would understand them. But then again House and her had always have a special relationship that most people didn't understand.

It was never easy with Gregory House. But Lisa Cuddy didn't want easy. Easy was boring. She loved puzzles just as much as he did.

It took a few hours but her eyes finally closed. After all she was more than tired by now.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you so much for reading, reaviewing, faving, alerting... :) This feels great, keep it up. I honestly didn't think that so many people would like it. But that being the case I just wrote chappie 3. Here you go. Hope you still read, like, review, fave and alert it :).  
><em>

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

Chapter: Three.

She didn't sleep well. Every now and then she woke up again and stared at the alarmer only to notice that a few more minutes went by. Through her lack of sleep though her eyes closed again very fast and she fell asleep again only to wake up again for the last two hours she had nightmares. Lisa Cuddy didn't have any nightmares for a long time now. She actually couldn't remember her last one. But now she had nightmares. She was losing him or Rachel or both or she herself was the one dying as he drove his car into her house.

Finally after she woke up for the umteeth time that night she decided to stay awake. Sleeping wasn't working so she sat up and then went over to the window to sit in the chair beside it and began looking at the stars. She was wondering if Wilson had already found him. And so her focus turned to him again. She surely had to fire him and she doubted that any other hospital would hire him after what happend yesterday. He most likely would lose his drivers license for at least a year or so but that was one of the smaller things.

She wasn't sure if he needed therapy but maybe it was for the best if he went to a doctor.

But she was willing to do all this with him. She needed him and she needed them to get through it.

_**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**_

He didn't count the number of bars and clubs he'd been in tonight to find House. He was about to drive home again when it hit him. It would take him an hour to get there but it was worth a try.

It was night time so there wasn't as much traffic as he had expected and he reached his destination faster than he had thought. Wilson parked his car got out and walked along the beach side. Then he saw someone sitting on the sand a few feet away. The moonlight gave him away, it was House.

Wilson approached him.

"House?", he said as he stood next to him.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"Let's get you home", Wilson simply said.

"Not tonight. Besides there's no home to go to."

"The only home you destroyed is Cuddy's. Not yours. So come on you need at least some sleep", Wilson tried to convience him.

House just laughed bitterly, "Yep but you know that old saying of 'home is where the heart is'?"

"As if you'd ever believe what some idiot once said."

"Well actually Gaius Plinius Secundas wasn't an idiot. After all he wrote a medical encyclopedia including 37 books...", House stated and was cut of by Wilson.

"Yeah, but you really need to sleep a little. At least I do and someone needs to go to work later, you know?"

"It's not like anybody forced you to look out for me. Anyway how did you find me?", House snarled.

"It's called 'Pleasant Beach', wasn't that hard to figure it out. Besides she forced me to find you."

"She?"

"Cuddy."

House laughed a little again, "yeah right. As if she'd give a damn about me."

"Ok she didn't force me to, she begged me to find you."

"Why'd she do that? I parked my car in her dining room?", House asked.

"I don't know", Wilson answered, "all I know is she did. Talk to her, ask her why. I mean I don't get it but there has to be something she sees in you. What actually happend between lunch with her and me coming over yesterday? And what happend at her door?"

House stayed silent for a moment, "we nearly kissed. Told each other how we feel and then I saw that guy and her and I thought she'd betrayed me."

Wilson hadn't thought House would give him an answer and now he was kind of shocked, "why did you think she betrayed you?"

"She told me she wasn't seeing anyone and then a few hours later there she was with those two guys and her sister and I had just told her that I trusted her with my life."

"What?", Wilson said.

"I wanted her to be there as they operated my leg I told her I wouldn't trust the doctors but her."

"Im getting slightly more than before", Wilson said, "but can we just go home? Talk to Cuddy. She wouldn't betray you or your trust."

"How do you know?", House asked.

"You're the one knowing her but she just wouldn't. Now come on.", Wilson said grabbing House's arm to pull him up from the sand he had still been sitting on.

The drive to Wilsons was mostly silent. Wilson was concentrated on the road and House was busy looking out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for not updating in over a week. My lifes eating me up right now. New job, need to move 300km and that kinda keeps me busy right now. But I haven't forgotten about you guys and this story. ;) I'll try my best at updating. Thank you for all the hits, reviews, favs and alerts. That means so much to me. ;) Please keep on doing that. Hope you like the next chappie.

**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**

_Chapter: Four._

As Cuddy awoke it was 10am. At least the clock at the wall said that. She had to go to work but today she just wouldn't go. There was more important things to worry about right now. So she was curious if Wilson had found him.

She wanted to know but some part of her feared that he didn't find House. So she lay in bed a few more minutes until curiosity won and she got up.

The kitchen was the place she went to first and a note on the table caught her attention.

_Am at work. There's some coffee left. Found him,_

_Wilson_

She smiled relieved. So House was save. Now what?

She slowly turned and walked into the living room and there she saw him sleeping on the couch. She was sure he was in pain because he didn't look very comfortable. She stood there a few more minutes and just watched him. He looked so peaceful right then and there.

**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**

Wilson was sitting in his office doing some of his paperwork and he was wondering what was going on at his house. He only hoped they wouldn't break each others bones.

He sighed. He couldn't really concentrate and even though he had only been at work for an hour nearly every goddamn member of the hospital staff had managed to barge into his office.

House wasn't at work, Cuddy wasn't there either and there were rumors about House having done something really bad.

So James Wilson had tried to calm them down and told them to go to work. They all simply had to wait for what would happen next.

Which was really more easily said than done. He himself had problems on concentrating at his work. His thoughts were at his best friends and he was hoping that they'd finally talk about **EVERYTHING.** And that they'd find a solution to all this mess they had made in the last couple of weeks.

**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**

Then she went slowly over to the couch and sat down next to it.

"Greg?", she whispered and touched his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open, "why are you here?", he asked, not moving.

"Because of you", she said.

He was silent so she took her chance and spoke up again, "why did you do it?" she asked. She already knew the answer but they needed to have this conversation.

"Do what?", he asked, not wanting to give her an answer.

"You were jealous", she stated.

"I was NOT", he said and tried to sit up which clearly hurt.

"Yeah right", Cuddy hissed rolling her eyes and got up to sit down next to him on the couch, "and your leg doesn't hurt."

He massaged his leg, "seriously Lisa, what are you doing here? I crashed a car into your house, I married a hooker, I have been the rudest employee anyone ever had. I'm screwed up. I'm the most screwed up person in the world", he rambled and was cut off by her.

She took his other hand in hers, "I know you're screwed up. I know you are always going to be screwed up. But you're the most incredible man I've ever known. You are always going to be the most incredible man I've ever known."

He was taken aback for a few seconds. That was exactly what she said to him a year ago.

"And yet you still broke up with me", he said stating facts.

Cuddy sighed, "and I realised that was the biggest mistake I ever made. As I said back then I don't want you to change. It was just there was so much going on and it all came down on me."

"Why didn't you talk to me earlier?", House asked.

"Because you were pulling pranks and that only let me to believe I did the right thing even though I knew I was wrong."

"So now what?", he asked her.

"I don't know", she said. "I told the police they should put you in jail if you ever come near me or my hospital again."

"And yet you're sill sitting next to me", House said after a few seconds.

"We both know that I could never do that to you. But you have to learn that there are consequences, Greg."

"So you want me near you but if I do something bad again you'd have me arrested?", he asked half smiling, "sounds nasty."

Cuddy grinned, "I may not be your boss anymore, Greg. But I still have your balls and you're not getting them back."


End file.
